Nathan Summers
or Nathan Summers is the eldest son of Scott Summers and Emma Frost and the older brother of ?. Early Life Nathan Daniel Charles Summers is the eldest son of Scott Summers and Emma Frost, named after his uncle, grandfather and adoptive-grandfather. Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Powers and Abilities The son of two powerful Mutants, Nathan like his parents was born a mutant, but unlike his parents, Nathan's powers developed as a small child. Powers Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others * Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Control: ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans) * Mind Trap: ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. * Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence, or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes", very much like Professor X. * Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. * Intuitive aptitude: Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. * Matter Alteration: ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power). * Psionic Spikes: ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. * Forcefields: ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. * Concussive Blasts: can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. * Telekinetic Flight: By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Personality Relationships *''Family'': Nathan Summers/Family *''Relationships'': Nathan Summers/Relationships Family .]] Nathan is the oldest of ? children to Scott Summers and Emma Frost. Being very close to both of his parents, as well as his Grandfather and uncle's. Nathan has grown up to be a well behaved intelligent young man due to how his parents raised him to be. Nathan idolizes his father and dreams to become just like him, which other members of the X-Men have already said they've seen in him. He considers his mom his best friend, and hopes to have a little sister just like her someday. and Dad.]] Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends *Clark Kent ---- Notes *Enjoys soccer, martial arts, swimming, baseball, and basketball. References Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:The Summers Family Category:Dark Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:The Frost Family